


But It's Not Even Thanksgiving Yet!

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Humor, and she's the worst drunk ever, felicity is a giant nerd, sara regrets everything but she loves felicity, she also loves tswift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sara, I gotta take out the tree. I gotta put up the lights, and the cute little reindeer, and the Santa Clauses. Sara, oh my god, Sara it’s almost Christmas!” Felicity wails in distress.</p><p>“What are you talking about, it’s not even thanksgiving yet!” Sara exclaims, still not fully recovered. Felicity unbuckles her seat-belt and snatches the keys from Sara’s hands.</p><p>“I wanna decorate the tree” Felicity says and she’s stumbling out of the car, heels in one hand, keys in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Not Even Thanksgiving Yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on _"otp question: who gets into the christmas spirit starting november 1 and who bitches that it’s not even fucking december yet"_

“Plus one” Sara grunts out while hauling Felicity across the parking lot, “my ass”. She pauses to catch her breath and huffs. “This is designated driver duty” Sara heaves out once she’s finally gotten Felicity propped against the car. She keeps one hand on Felicity and uses the other to open the car.

“But Sara” Felicity whines.

“I put on this stupid dress” Sara huffs while trying to shove Felicity into the car, “and these stupid heels for you, and you get completely trashed, how is that even fair?” Sara asks.

“It’s because I like you!” Felicity blurts out, "I like you a lot, like a lot really and you make me happy. So happy" Felicity sighs smiling and zoning out for a bit, and Sara can’t help but smile back. 

“You’re the worst” Sara shakes her and tries to get Felicity to hop into the car. 

“No, no I’m not. I am awesome okay. You like me too, you think I’m cute, and you totally put on that dress to entice me” Felicity’s waggling her brows up and down, and it’s the funniest thing Sara’s seen all night. “Well I’m gonna let you in on a little secret girlfriend, it is working!” her voice goes high on that last word and Sara full on cackles.

“Oh my god, who even are you?” she asks incredulously. 

“Shh, I can get into the car myself, go away” Felicity replies and plasters her hand all over Sara’s face.

“How is this my life?” Sara asks looking up at the sky once Felicity’s settled onto the passengers seat.

“Oh my god? What the hell is this shit, freaking rubrics’ cube??” Felicity quizzes failing several times at clicking her seat-belt on. 

“For the love of…here, let me” Sara tries, but Felicity slaps her hand away.

“No, I can do this, god it’s just a seat-belt, hold on okay. I got this babe, don’t worry, no worries, I got it!” Felicity says squinting her eyes and smiling. Sara resists the urge to face palm and waits until Felicity gets her seat-belt on.

“Can we go home now?” Sara asks.

“Yes, yes, take me home please” Felicity nods. Sara goes to close her door, but Felicity lunges forward and stops her. “Wait, wait!” she exclaims.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks with a frown.

“I wanna, I want, come here!” Felicity motions for Sara to come closer, so she does. Placing her hands on Sara’s cheeks, Felicity pushes them together and plants a kiss on Sara’s puckered lips. 

“You’re ridiculous” Sara mumbles against Felicity’s lips.

“You are my favorite” Felicity sighs happily.

“I guess you’re my favorite too” Sara laughs lightly.

“Word” Felicity says with a smile and slumps back into her seat, Sara shakes her head and finally gets the door closed.

-

The ride home itself is a whole new different experience.

It’s like Sara’s riding with a totally different Felicity, well not totally, but somewhat.

She’s poking all the buttons on the stereo, until she finds a station and gasps. “This! Oh god! I love this song!” she full on squeals then proceeds to sing.

“I STAY OUT TOO LATE!” Felicity half yells, half sings. “GOT NOTHING IN MY BRAIN! THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE SAYYYYY OH OH THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE SAYYYY!” she’s head banging all over the place and Sara just laughs. 

“I hate that you’re so adorable” Sara murmurs under her breath while Felicity keeps singing at the top of her lungs.

-

Sometime after the fifth song, Felicity got tired and dozed off.

“The tree” Felicity murmurs faintly, “m'gonna get a tree” she says, then turns her face towards the window and begins to snore softly.

They make it home in record time, and Sara calls out for Felicity shaking her shoulder lightly.

“Hey baby, time to wake up, we’re home” she says gently.

“Five more minutes” Felicity grumbles.

“You can get more than five minutes once you’re inside” Sara cajoles.

“OH MY GOD!” Felicity sits up abruptly in her seat rubbing at her eyes, Sara nearly has a heart attack right then and there and she’s clutching the house keys to her chest with such force, they’ll probably leave dent marks.

“What the fuck!!” Sara exclaims, eyes wide and startled.

“Sara, I gotta take out the tree. I gotta put up the lights, and the cute little reindeer, and the Santa Clauses. Sara, oh my god, Sara it’s almost Christmas!” Felicity wails in distress.

“What are you talking about, it’s not even thanksgiving yet!” Sara exclaims, still not fully recovered. Felicity unbuckles her seat-belt and snatches the keys from Sara’s hands.

“I wanna decorate the tree” Felicity says and she’s stumbling out of the car, heels in one hand, keys in the other.

“You can’t possibly mean like right this second?” Sara asks.

“Why not, the night is young, come one” Felicity says grabbing Sara’s wrist once they’re both out of the car.

“Felicity, no. What the hell?” Sara whines. “I wanna sleep, I wanna take off these clothes, and snuggle into bed with my girlfriend, like normal people!” Sara cries out. 

“Why are you being so boring” Felicity frowns.

“I’m just tired, and sleepy, please?” Sara pouts.

“You suck” Felicity mumbles and gets the door open.

Sara leaves Felicity sadly slumped on their bed, and goes to the restroom to do her nightly routine. But of course, it’s Felicity, of course she wasn’t going to listen to Sara. 

When she walks out of the restroom, she finds their bed completely empty, and Felicity’s dress thrown haphazardly on the floor.

“Fuck me” she groans when there’s a loud thump from the living room.

“Damn it tree, you’re so heavy” Felicity’s grumbling while pulling a cardboard box across the room. She’s in her bra and panties, and she’s dragging a freaking tree in a box across the room at two am in the morning. 

“Felicity, what are you doing?” Sara asks with a sigh.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she sasses. “M'getting the tree” she grunts.

“Oh my god, I’m not gonna even try and stop you, I’m going to bed you freaking loon” Sara says.

“But it’d be so much fun with youuuuu!” Felicity calls out.

“Goodnight, Felicity” Sara calls back.

\- 

The following morning Felicity wakes up surrounded by Christmas decorations, and a horrible headache.

“Who let me to sleep on the ground, that’s what I would like to know” she grumbles removing a piece of hair stuck to her cheek. There’s glitter everywhere, and a candy cane decoration is digging into her ass. “Crap” she says sitting up.

“You wake up surrounded by Christmas decorations, it’s not even December yet, and you question where you’re sleeping?” Sara asks towering over Felicity in her jammies, her hands wrapped around a cup of steaming hot coffee.

“S'not the first time” Felicity shrugs.

“Not surprised” Sara laughs. She hands Felicity the cup of coffee and helps her up. 

She promises to help her decorate once they’ve eaten breakfast. Something tells her, Felicity is not letting this go, so she might as well help.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun writing this, honestly you can't tell me Felicity wouldn't be the one to be singing Christmas songs a full month before December? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading! xoxox
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/104245794040/but-its-not-even-thanksgiving)


End file.
